


Patchwork in the Making

by vesper_house



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Tension, Domestic Fluff, Eating, Engagement, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Family Fluff, Feel-good, Multi, Slice of Life, Superfamily (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesper_house/pseuds/vesper_house
Summary: Clark and Bruce are officially together. Now they need to have some quality time with the super kids.





	Patchwork in the Making

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Albilibertea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albilibertea/gifts).



> A very late birthday present for Albi. I wish you all the best! ♥

When they were discussing this for the first time, Bruce suggested a nice dinner in Gotham. Clark decided against it – he wanted everyone to feel relaxed and comfortable. Fancy restaurant with three Michelin stars would cause the opposite. Finally, the choice was made - they will have lunch at the popular diner in Smallville, Amy-Lou’s. It was also Traci’s and Natasha’s favorite spot; they were the most important guests since they announced their engagement just a week earlier. Clark was overjoyed for two reasons: one – he was really happy for the girls and two – it took some heat off of his newly formed relationship with Bruce. None of the kids voiced a direct protest, but they did not show a sign of approval either. Clark thought that the best way to win them was to present Bruce in a different setting, away from the batsuit and Justice League business. “You should wear flannel to blend in.” Clark said the night before. “I’d rather go with no pants on,” Bruce snapped from the bed, scrolling on his tablet. He always got cranky when faced with a prospect of prolonged social interaction. Clark sighed. It was going to be a stressful lunch. “Just please… Be nice.” He said and turned the bedside lamp off. “I really want them to like us.”

“They love you, Clark. Half of the work is already done.”

“No, you don’t understand.” Clark looked at the ceiling, frustrated in a way that stirs from fear of failure. “I mean us the couple. I know you don’t care about what anyone thinks of you but I do. I want them to feel they can count on us. I’d like to have Christmas, Thanksgiving and fourth of July. So can you try to be likable? Please?”

“Likable,” Bruce grunted. “I can do that.”

“Thank you. Goodnight.” Clark turned on his side. He did not release a sigh of relief until Bruce snuggled behind him.

\---

The waitress looks overwhelmed when she sees them walking in. “Table for a group of ten, is that right?” She asks and giggles, her eyes darting between Chris and Kon. “Yes ma’am, and we’re very hungry,” Clark smiles but he is nervous. He just hopes everything will go all right. He takes a seat next to Bruce at the head of the table with Traci and Natasha facing them from the other end. On his right he has Jon, Chris and Mia. Kara, Kon and Laney sit on his left. He watches their faces as they are studying the menus and suddenly a wave of serenity flows through his body. This feels right. The way it should be, now and forever. Even Bruce seems to be at peace. “What’s a _grand grub_?” He asks, brows furrowed. “Oh, it’s the best!” Kon rushes to explain. “It’s two of every breakfast item on the menu: eggs, toasts, sausages, pancakes, waffles, bacon strips, you name it!”

“It serves two people but obviously Kon doesn’t share.” Kara rolls her eyes at him. “Hey, you mean that one time you ate my fries? You should’ve ordered your own, why was I supposed to share?”

“I wanted just one!”

“No you didn’t, you ate nearly half of my plate! I hate it when girls don’t order anything and then steal my food.”

“Jon, what are you having?” Clark ignores their bickering and turns to his youngest son. Jon is thinking so hard he unconsciously sticks his tongue out. It is adorable. Moments like these are the reason why Bruce says Jon reminds him of Dick when he was a child. “Chocolate chip and peanut butter pancakes!”

“You got it, buddy.” Lois would not allow him to have something that sweet for lunch but Clark thinks now it is the best time to break the rules. It takes a while for them to place their orders, mainly because the kids start arguing about who can eat the most in one sitting. Clark has to intervene when the talk gets heated – someone could overhear them bragging about their outstanding biology. Waitress writes their orders down and promptly leaves. The atmosphere at the table gets awkward. No one seems to know where to start. “Traci, a little bird told me that the engagement was your idea. Is that true?” Bruce effortlessly slips into his socially approved charm. Clark loves him so much. Kara chuckles quietly and asks: “Was the little bird called Richard by any chance?”

“I keep my sources under cover. It’s what Clark has taught me.” Bruce looks at Clark with a smirk. Cheeky bastard. “Actually, I believed it was _our_ idea,” Traci says while Natasha goes red. “That is until I’ve realized my beautiful, smart, talented fiancée thought I was joking.”

“Babe, don’t get mad again,” Natasha smiles bashfully at her. “I was surprised, that’s all."

“Yeah, I’d be surprised too if someone dropped on one knee after fighting an army of Luthor’s killer bots,” Chris adds. “Killer bots? That name sucks ass,” Kon chimes in, ignoring Clark’s disapproving stare. “We should think of something cool.”

“Now, there’s nothing cool about Luthor. I’d appreciate if…” Clark starts to say but: “The robo-doom!” Kara suggests. “Cyber slayers.” Natasha joins in, probably to avoid Traci’s anger. “Machines of death”, Mia looks suspiciously wistful. “Cannon fodder,” Laney adds – the first thing he has said since they have left the house. “What’s a cannon fodder?” Jon asks curiously. “That’s enough of that for today.” Clark tries to reaffirm his position as the head of the family but he sounds a little panicky. “Do you have any plans for the honeymoon?” Bruce asks cheerfully and acts like nothing has happened. Clark loves him twice as much. “We didn’t talk about it yet.” Natasha puts her hand on Traci’s, showing off their engagement rings. “Speaking of, where would you want to go for our honeymoon?”

“I don’t know. Somewhere sunny I guess,” Traci beams up. “Right now all I’m thinking of is the wedding. I think I even dreamed of it last night.”

“Wow, lame,” Kon mocks her with no ill intent. The girls are just too stinking cute together.“You should get married in the summer.” Mia looks at them with affection. “I can picture you two on the beach!”

“Ugh, sand,” Laney mutters to himself but no one pays attention. “Sounds amazing!” Traci gets excited. “Hey, little Jon, would you like to be our flower boy?”

“Yes!” Jon is so excited he almost knocks over his lemonade. “Just fyi, I’m gonna be deeply offended if I’m not your best man,” Chris says. “Tough luck, bro, because I’m their best man,” Kon gets cocky. “And who’s gonna be the maid of honor? Remember, I’m a very skilled, incredibly organized event planner,” Kara makes finger guns at them and winks which does not have the effect she was probably going for. “Come on guys, we don’t even have a date yet! When we get it, we’re gonna sort out everything else.” Traci tries to calm them down. “I promise each and every one of you will be involved, okay? That includes you, the last of the emo boys.” Laney rolls his eyes but says nothing; it is for the better. “But oh, by the way,” Traci turns to Natasha, “I want our wedding cake to be a pyramid of durian muffins.”

“We’re _not_ having durian on the menu, Traci. We talked about this.”

“Isn’t that the fruit that, uuh, has a smell… Smells…” Chris struggles to find a nice word. “Like shit,” Laney deadpans before he has a chance to get it right. Everyone tries to hold their laughter. “It’s a delicacy very few people can appreciate!” Traci says, throwing blades with her stare. “I’ve had durian cake once,” Bruce sips his coffee elegantly. “It was delicious.”

“Finally!” Traci looks relieved. “A man of refined taste!”

“I think I’ve also had durian mooncakes during the Mid-Autumn Festival but that was a long time ago. And since we’re talking about the wedding reception…”

 _Please don’t try to buy their feelings,_ Clark thinks, _please don’t try to buy their feelings, please don’t try to buy the…_

“… would you like to organize it at the Wayne Manor? It’s at your disposition if you wish. We don’t have a beach but there’s enough room for your guests.”

_Damn it._

“Are you kidding?!” Natasha flashes her perfect teeth in a blinding smile. “That’d be amazing!”

“Just think about it and let me know. It’d be an honor.”

“Will Damian be a flower boy too?” Jon asks, his purple, wide eyes filled with pure innocence. Chris sneezes into his milkshake and Kon just stares at his little brother with terror. “I’m sure he’ll say yes if Traci and Natasha ask him.” Bruce does not sound like he believes in what he is saying. “We will… think about it.” Natasha says. “Totally,” Traci agrees. It is clear they will never, ever ask. The food finally arrives. “Mine’s really good,” Clark says after the first bite of his steak. “What about you, kids? Mia, how’s the pot roast?”

“Could use more salt. Oh, thanks Traci,” she says when a salt shaker appears on the table out of thin air. “Traci…” Clark lowers his voice. “Sorry! It’s a habit.”

“Can you get some sriracha sauce while you’re at it?” Chris asks and chews on his burger. “No powers in public,” Clark reminds them, trying to ignore Laney’s quiet “nuh peewers in poobleek” mockery. Suddenly he feels Bruce’s hand on his knee. _You’re right. I should relax._ Few minutes pass in blissful silence. If someone looked at them through the window, they would see just a big family having lunch on Saturday. “Hey, uhm, Bruce,” Kon scratches his neck nervously, probably fighting the urge to call him “Mr. Wayne”. “Have Tim asked you about the game in Gotham? Next week?”

“Football?” Kon nods his head. “Shouldn’t be a problem. I’ll ask my assistant to get the tickets for you.”

“Thanks Ba- _Bruce,_ much appreciated.”

“You’re talking about the Gotham-Metropolis game?” Chris asks. “I think we all know who’s gonna win. No offence,” he looks at Bruce with sudden fear, “but your team didn’t do their best this season.”

“I’m gonna give them a chance,” Clark says. “They have great potential.”

“Thank you, Clark. Please, keep saying this when I’m not in the room.” Bruce has that lazy smirk and a spark in the eye that makes people fall for him instantly. The kids laugh. _Damn, you’re good._ “So how did you two decide you wanted to be together?” Mia asks out of nowhere. Clark chokes on his milkshake; that story is definitely not suitable for children. “Well, we knew each other for so long it almost felt like a natural step forward.” Bruce explains, unbothered by the nature of the question. Truth is, it all started with kisses and sloppy handjobs. Clark remembers the feeling like his heart was about to stop beating whenever they were alone. They did not talk much before or after: it was pure, raw, animalistic passion. The memory makes him go red. “I was lucky to fall in love with my best friend.” Bruce says it like it is the most obvious thing in the world, easier than tying shoes. His carefree tone does not shift the atmosphere in the room even though that was the most loaded statement made at this table so far. Clark observes the faces of his loved ones, dreading to see any sign of disapproval. To his relief there is none. “That’s so sweet,” Kara gushes over them. “You’re so cute I wanna punch you in the face,” Traci says, her head resting on Natasha’s shoulder. “Is that a good thing?” Bruce asks jokingly and leans to Clark so their knees can touch. “Yes, I think so.” They look into each other’s eyes for a little too long; Kon clears his throat louder than necessary. “I don’t know about y’all but I’m ready for dessert.”

“Great idea,” Clark peels himself away from Bruce. “Dad, are you gonna get married too?” It seems that _everyone_ wants to get away as quick as possible from Jon’s question, so they start talking about what kind of dessert they want to order. Clark is grateful. And amused. This is just the first lunch in the line of many awkward family gatherings. He is looking forward to all of them.

 


End file.
